The invention is related to the field of memory device, and in particular to a high density 45 nm SRAM using small-signal non-strobed regenerative sensing.
High-density SRAMs are a primary enabler of the dramatic cost reductions and expanding features benefiting ICs every technology node. Unfortunately, their small bit-cell devices have large variation, and the ensuing degradation in both IREAD and read SNM must be addressed simultaneously. Similarly, variation severely affects sense-amplifier (SA) performance, as offset voltage and strobe timing uncertainty are dominating limitations.